


0 (zero)

by Sevynlira



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevynlira/pseuds/Sevynlira
Summary: Being discovered by another person (or angel) can sometimes make us feel like we matter.





	0 (zero)

Dean has been nothing for a long time. The void that is stretched between the clenched teeth of his father and the bright potential of his shining brother.

“You will never amount to anything.” is probably the loudest lullaby on the planet and drowns out the weak strains of his dead mother’s beatles tune.

 Famine had seen the void that punches right through his chest and the vacuum of space that keeps swallowing his smile these days.

 Sammy grows up beautifully and so big that he could never be mistaken for anything less than Dean’s entire world. His arms and hair and the shouting expressions of his face declare “I am here. I matter. I will be counted!” Dean would envy that wild wide open spread of body and heart if only he could stop being so proud.

 And there is Cas. Always Cas. Standing so close and asking him over and over if he thinks he deserves to be seen. It's just like Cas. That friggin weirdo. To keep seeing a void and calling it something. To wrap that blue gaze right around Dean. Tucking him close inside the spread of his wings and reminding the world that every skyscraper owes its existence to the discovery of zero. We wouldn’t have gas station sandwiches and combustion engines without somebody finally embracing the void. Some wild Indian mystic sat down one day and drew all of nothing into his arms and called it everything. It matters. He matters. It doesn’t change anything to draw a circle around nothing. And yet, somehow everything changes


End file.
